fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Driving Victors
Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series (10th if counting MK8 Deluxe), developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. Like in the last previous installments, players control characters from the Mario series in go karts. The game features the return of the gliders, underwater driving, anti-gravity, the logo make from Mario Kart DS, double item blocks from Mario Kart Double Dash, and kart customization. Game Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix Mode, the player needs to win the cups against computer-controlled opponents. The difficulty level against CPU racers increases while selecting the engine class which are four: * 50cc - Easy. The minimum top speed is low for all karts and CPU racers have a very limited selection of items. * 100cc - Intermediate/Medium. The minimum top speed is fairly average. * 150cc - Hard. The minimum top speed in the karts is high. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * Mirror - Very Hard. Similar to 150cc engine class, as well all racecourses are turned. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * 200cc - '''Extreme. Twice as hard as 100cc. Mainly, CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. Time Trail In Time Trial, a single player races courses over a set number of laps to record the fastest completion time. When a race gets started, the characters will have three mushrooms for speed boosting. The best time elapsed in a lap and a race on a specific track will be saved after completing the race. Once completed the race on that racecourse, the user is able to compete against either their ghost from the current ghost data or the staff ghost within the stage. Otherwise, if a race is failed, the ghost data will not be saved. VS Race In Quick Race Mode, a single player battles against computer-controlled opponents. The player can customize options, like how many races, racing in teams or not, which engine class, turn Super Specials on/off, and which items. Battle Battle Mode again featured specially build stages and retro stages, which were absent in Mario Kart 8. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle can be played in teams or in free-for-all mode. It combines survival battle mode from Mario Kart DS and earlier installments and the timed points battle mode introduced in Mario Kart Wii; all players start with 3 points and 3 balloons each. Successfully making an opponent lose a balloon awards the player a point, and losing a balloon through any method will cause the player to lose a point. Balloons can never be regained (unless one is stolen from another player with a Mushroom), and if all balloons are lost, points can no longer be lost or gained. Defeated players can still drive and attack players as a Ghost however, so a player with a high score and no balloons can still win. Players can also now adjust the time limit from one to five minutes. Coin Runners In Coin Thief, a single player should collect Coins, which are spread over the stage. He/she also can also earn coins by hitting other players with items. Bob-Omb Blast In Bob-Omb Blast, Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. These Bob-Ombs can be thrown forward or dropped backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose two points. The timer can be adjusted from 1 - 7 minutes. Shine Thiefs In Shine Thiefs, players must retrieve a Shine Sprite dropped on the course and keep it in hand until time runs out. On the other hand, players who couldn't retrieve the treasure can use items against whoever has the Shine to force them to drop it. If using a Mushroom, a Star or a slide-attack, a Shineless player can steal the Shine directly from its owner. Knockout Race In the new mode, Knockout Race, Drivers have to race in order to not be in last. Every minute, One driver will be knocked out of the race if there in last place. This will keep going until one driver is left standing. Online Just like in some previous Mario Kart games, players can race matches online against each other. This time players can race with random people both Worldwide and Continental, they can play in a Friend lobby, and they can start and participate in Tournaments. Players can set their own rules for tournaments. Track Builder The new mode in the game is Track Builder in which you can build your own tracks. You have a standard set of building parts and more can be unlocked upon completing Time Trails, Grand Prix and Missions. You can save your courses and play on them along with your friends in VS mode. Characters Standard Characters Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Rosalina - Get a Star Rank or higher on any cup, Complete Mission 6-B Baby Rosalina - Win 1st Place in Super Acorn Cup 50cc Metal Mario - Win 1st Place in Star Cup 50cc Toadette - Win 1st Place in Special Cup 50cc Mii - Win all Gold Cups in 50cc, 100cc, or 150cc Lakitu - Win 1st Place in POW-Block Cup 100cc Junior - Win 1st Place in Bob-Omb Cup 100cc, Complete Mission 5-8 Birdo - Win 1st Place in Leaf Cup 100cc Baby Wario - Win 1st Place in Lightning Cup 100cc Baby Waluigi - Beat 4 Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Funky Kong - Win 1st Place in Star Cup 150cc Dreambert - Win 1st Place in Special Cup 150cc Sprixie Princess - Win 1st Place in Leaf Cup 150cc Wiggler - Win 1st Place in Lightning Cup 150cc Diddy Kong - Win 20 Coin Thief matches in Battle Mode Dixie Kong - Win 50 Races as Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong King Boo - Win 30 Bob-Omb Blasts as Luigi Kamek - Win 100 Races as Yoshi Baby DK - Win 1st Place in Special Cup and Lightning Cup in Mirror Mode. Whittle - Beat 30 Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Luma - Win 50 Races as Rosalina/Baby Rosalina Dry Bones - Beat all Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Paratroopa - Win 1st Place in the Penguin Suit Cup on any difficulty Tiny Kong - Unlock 8 Expert Staff Ghosts Courses The 6 nitro cups are: Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Penguin Suit Cup, Super Acorn Cup, Star Cup, Special Cup and the 6 retro cups are: Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Feather Cup, Bob-Omb Cup, Leaf Cup, Lightning Cup. The Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, and Penguin Suit will be the first three cups available along with the Shell, Banana, and POW Block Cup. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses ''Bold means unlockable'' Unlocking Criteria * N64 Block Fort: Win 100 Races/Battles * Neon Skyscraper: Unlock 4 Expert Ghosts * GCN Tilt-A-Kart Win 200 Races/Battles * Nintendo Switch: Unlock 8 Expert Ghosts * WII Funky Stadium: Win 300 Races/Battles * Clockwork Ruins: Unlock 12 Expert Ghosts * NS Dragon Palace: Win 400 Races/Battles Mission Mode '''Mission Mode is a mode in Mario Kart DS in which the player has to do various missions. There are 6 normal levels, and there are 8 missions and one boss battle in every level. A 7th level (you can't see it until it is unlocked) is unlocked when you have a 1-star ranking minimum on every mission (including boss battles). Every track is used, but only the non-unlockable characters each in their respective standard karts. You can obtain a 3-star ranking if you do great, a 2-star ranking if you do very good, 1-star when you do well, and rank A, B and C if you do bad, very bad or really bad. Mission Mode is unlocked when an entire Grand Prix difficulty is complete with trophy. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 This mode is unlocked after getting a 3-Star ranking in all the levels. Items Items are used to help you or hinder other racers. There will be 25 returning items (Including the POW Block, Thunder Cloud, Boo, Banana Bunch, Yoshi Egg and Mega Mushroom). Vehicles Customization will be returning from there debut in Mario Kart 7. Default Vehicles Unlockable Vehicles Signature Karts Each racer will have there own vehicle, exclusively for them. Mario: Red Rider Luigi: Green Train Peach: Heart Wagon Daisy: Flower Flyer Yoshi: Egg 1 Wario: Rich Bull Waluigi: Purple Buster Bowser: King Kart Toad: Mushroom Monster Koopa: Turbo Turtle DK: Banana Booster Shy Guy: Shy Speeder Baby Mario: Booster Seat Baby Luigi: Baby Blaster Baby Peach: Royal Racer Baby Daisy: Bloom Boost Unlockable Rosalina: Galactic Rider Luma: Star Shooter King Boo: Ghostly Flyer Dry Bones: Bone Basher Baby Rosalina: Cosmic Catcher Dreambert: Dream-Mobile Metal Mario: Metal Masher Funky Kong: Barrel Basher Toadette: Pink Passion Bowser Jr: Clown Crasher Wiggler: Caterpillar Car Diddy Kong: Barrel Train Dixie Kong: Rambi ATV Lakitu: Cloud 9 Mii: N/A Sprixie Princess: Fairy Flyer Kamek: Broom Buster Birdo: Egg 2 Baby Wario: Tiny Titan Baby Waluigi: Waa-Mobile Baby DK: DK Wagon Whittle: Tree Trunk Tank Paratroopa: Shell Shocker Tiny Kong: Shrink Speeder DLC Downloadable content has been announced to be in Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament. Collaboration between Namco, Sega, and Capcom has decided to put there mascots (plus Kirby) in the game and with new courses and vehicle parts. Pac-Man X Mario Kart Cups Vehicles Mega Man X Mario Kart Cups Vehicles Sonic X Mario Kart Cups Vehicles Kirby X Mario Kart Cups Vehicles Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games